Monster
by lintu asakura
Summary: "Cuando uno lucha contra monstruos hay que tener cuidado de no convertirse en monstruo uno mismo. Si hundes largo tiempo la mirada en el abismo, el abismo acaba por penetrar en ti".
1. Monstruo

**Summary**:

"_Cuando uno lucha contra monstruos hay que tener cuidado de no convertirse en monstruo uno mismo. Si hundes largo tiempo la mirada en el abismo, el abismo acaba por penetrar en ti". _

**Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de J.K. Rowling

**Setting: **UA, Canon (¿?)

**Parejas:** Harry/ Draco

**Rating: **T

**Advertencias:** Violencia, lenguaje vulgar.

**Conteo de Palabras: **678

**

* * *

**

**Monster**

**

* * *

**

"_Cuando uno lucha contra monstruos hay que tener cuidado de no convertirse en monstruo uno mismo. Si hundes largo tiempo la mirada en el abismo, el abismo acaba por penetrar en ti". _

_ Friedrich Nietzche_

_

* * *

_

- mierda Potter, suéltame, que carajos te sucede – dijo Draco mientras intentaba desprenderse del agarre férreo de Potter.

Las razones de Potter a Draco le importaban una mierda mientras lo soltara, no entendía muy bien que le pasaba al _héroe, _pero de un momento a otro se había convertido en el punto de aquel hijo de puta, no que no lo hubiera sido antes, pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. La muerte del señor oscuro, el que esté cursando un nuevo curso con Potter como el niño-que–venció-señores-tenebrosos, y además su extraño comportamiento, antes solo se limitaba a joderle con su presencia nunca atacándolo directamente y menos empezando él, y no Draco.

Y la misma imagen se había visto constantes veces repetidas, cuando el mismo Draco trataba con tanto afán de estar lo más lejos de Potter y poder guardar el perfil bajo que tanto necesitaba en estos momentos, pero el gilipollas aquel no lo dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra.

- Hijo de puta, si no me sueltas juro que te….- Draco fue interrumpido por el fuerte apretón a su muñeca, el brazo lo tenía torcido en la espalda.

- Que me que … ,eh Malfoy, que me puedes hacer tu, - desafío Potter a un más que ofuscado Draco- eres una rata cobarde Malfoy, lo único que harás será esconderte en tu cueva de serpiente

Por lo menos se sentiría más tranquilo, estando en las mazmorras, eso pensó Draco, claro sin decirlo, seguro Potter pensaba que tenía razón, pero era simple instinto de supervivencia, ahora mismo no tenía el poder de antaño, simplemente no se podía arriesgar.

- lo que predije, verdad Malfoy, no vas a hacer nada, porque eres un cobarde, como ahora no está papi para defenderte, simplemente te escurres por ahí sin dar la cara.- las palabras de Potter hacían hervir en cólera a Draco.

Con la cara teñida en rojo Draco dejo que Potter dijera sandez y media, que se jodiera esperando que Draco le hiciera caso, ahora mismo no caería en provocaciones cuando el mismo las había perfeccionado con Potter y los Weasleys.

- Vete a la mierda Potter, tus jueguitos no me hacen nada, cuando aprendas a agredir debidamente, te daré una medalla, ves lo considerado que soy- el intento de burla de Draco más endeble que había hecho hasta ahora, joder se le había acabado el toque, no podía perder su cinismo, eso le deba un gran atractivo.

- Eres un monstruo Malfoy, no has cambiado en nada, sigues siendo la misma mierda de siempre, molestando a los débiles, jodiendo a los sangre muggles, cuando vas a entender que esas porquerías ya no valen nada, nunca lo han hecho- Potter lo había soltado y le había dado vuelta mientras estrellaba su puño contra su estomago

Carajo eso había dolido como los mismos demonios, el aire se le había escapado si Potter no lo estuviera sosteniendo, seguro hubiera caído al suelo.

Potter termino por soltarlo dejándolo en el piso herido, y humillado, ahora si sentía mierda mientras Potter lo pateaba unas cuantas veces, y le insultaba, agregando su estúpida moralina de que alguien debería de enseñarle a no ser el mismo arrogante de mierda.

Se cagaba en Potter y su estupidez, porque Potter no lo conocía, se lo repetía mil veces, pero aun así, las palabras de Potter calaban hondo, ya que de una manera muy retorcida siempre había querido su aprobación. Desde el comienzo sin que el mismo se diera cuenta el había querido que Potter lo tomara en cuenta. Y eso dolía. De la manera más jodida dolía, cuando lo insultaba, cuando lo menospreciaba. Cuando lo trataba como basura, basura que no debería de existir en ese mundo idealizado de los **buenos**, porque los buenos tenían derechos los malos no. Y entonces…

Si él era el monstruo entonces Potter que era.

* * *

Estoy muy ansiosa con este fic, lo estuvo pensando mucho tiempo, y hasta ahora no me habia decidido. espero hacerlo mas largo en cuento pueda, y ver un poco mas de la relacion de draco y harry.

Friedrich Nietzche- filosofo al cual admiro, y del cual he sido muy influenciada.


	2. Creer

_Es difícil dejar de convertirse en la persona que los demás creen que uno es._

_Thornton Wilder_

_

* * *

_

Clase de pociones, era en si aburrido, sobre todo para Draco, no que Severus fuera alguien como Bins, con esa entonación de voz que lo único que hacía era que tuvieras ganas de dormir, por largas horas.

Lo que pasaba era que Draco sabia lo suficiente pociones, como, para ya no cursarlo, pero por distintos motivos se había puesto las condiciones de estudiar todos los cursos de la currícula.

Por estupideces del ministerio ahora estaba atrapado en esa escuela por un año entero, o lo que quedaba de el, y ahora mismo no se sentía dispuesto a atender la clase, sentía todo el cuerpo adolorido, y cuando se tocaba el vientre la irritación y el dolor lo embargaban, Potter lo había golpeado con mucha furia. Ya que sentía que a cada paso, les estuvieran desagarrando el estomago.

Ese hijo de puta no se quedaría así, aunque ya tenía idea de cómo es que le haría pagar por tal desfachatez, aun mas por que no le veía sentido a la golpiza a la que se había visto expuesto.

Potter estaba loco, no que hubiera sido la cordura andante, pero antes llegaba a medirse en sus acciones, seguro que lo había afectado tanto el pelear contra el señor tenebroso, ni que hubiera hecho gran cosa, por lo que él había visto había sido mas cosa de la orden del fénix, y de la debilidad de Voldemort, que de la mano de Potter.

- Draco, joder que estás haciendo las patas de araña se cortan de a centímetros, eso parece milímetros – dijo Blaise, realmente cabriado.

- Mierda-

Levantarme para con seguir las putas patas de araña, ha sido un tormento. Potter me las pagaría juro que me las pagaría así tenga que pasar meses fregando calderos malolientes o baldosas asquerosas.

El hijo de puta me mira, y sé que se está riendo internamente de mi dolor, no sé que le habrá pasado a ese idiota pero, no era escusa para que descansara su furia conmigo. Sé que le había dado motivos anteriormente pero ya se las había cobrado en ese momento ahora no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

En sexto había sido un pérfido acosador, se lo había dejado pasar después de todo tenia que reparar el armario evanescente, en cierta forma había tenido razón había sido el chico malo, pero ahora ya no. Mi situación ya no daba para esa etiqueta.

No me demoro mas que unos minutos, cuando Blaise esta cabreado es peor que una mujer en su periodo, ese cabron, es capaz el único amigo que tengo, además de Crabble y Goyle, ambos ahora están muy lejos de aquí uno caído en la guerra y otro lo más lejos que se pueda de Inglaterra. Del infierno en que se ha convertido el mundo mágico.

Hubiera preferido también salir del país, sino fuera por la condena de su padre. Lucius Malfoy había sido condenado a 5 años de arresto domiciliario, un castigo que a decir verdad era un indulto muy suave, y todo se lo debían a Potter, eso realmente ardía, por lo cual se veían en la necesidad de vivir en Inglaterra, además de que tenía que terminar sus estudios, forzosamente en Hogwarts, no en Durmnstrang como se había acordado con sus padres.

Todo era una cadena que conducía a Potter, le había salvado la vida, le debía la vida, la de sus padres. Lo odiaba por eso, pero a la vez no podía odiarlo. Porque Potter siempre seria lo que más buscara, lo que más anhelara, su mirada, deseaba tanto que posara sus ojos en el. Y se odiaba por eso.

Le lanzo una mirada de odio intenso a Potter y regreso a su lugar, tratando de terminar la poción que Snape les había dejado, aun con la mente perdida la sensación de desosiego en el cuerpo.

* * *

- Vamos hermano, hoy día hay pastel de carne.

Escucha las palabras emocionadas de Ron, pero sigue con su mirada fija en el otro lado de la clase, en el lado de Slytherin, lo ha evitado durante toda la clase, pero no ha podido despegar su mirada de Malfoy.

Se ha sentido realmente mal por lo que paso con Malfoy, y desea disculparse apropiadamente, sabe que ha errado y metido la pata, cuando Malfoy no le había dado pies para ningún tipo de acción violenta, ha sido su impasible carácter, la ira descontrolada, lo que la orillado a tacarlo por la espalda, para mayor inri.

Aun no sabe porque ha reaccionado de esa manera al verlo tan tranquilo mientras que por la espalda escuchaba los comentarios insidiosos respecto a Malfoy, de unos Ravenclows. Se ha sentido atacado por los comentarios, como si Malfoy hubiera atacado como en antaño, con esa lengua venenosa, a su mejor amigo o a sus padres.

Luego de eso todo lo vio rojo, golpeo a Malfoy con furia retenida, que el mismo no sabía que tenía, quiso herirlo, destrozarlo, romperlo en pedacitos imposibles de pegar, y lo consiguió a medias, porque Malfoy nunca había llegado a romperse completamente ni con Voldemort, menos por Harry Potter, mucho menos con él, y eso lo enfureció mas, Malfoy nunca caería a sus pies así estuviese arrastrándose entre excremento y sangre, jamás bajaría su mirada ante él.

Se sintió idiota por pensar cosas así, y luego tuvo remordimiento, luego la culpa no lo dejo dormir, sentía que había obrado mal en contra de sus valores, en contra de sus principios, el no era así.

Se prometió disculparse apenas lo vea, y cuando lo hizo lo único que paso por su mente fue el extraño goce de saber, que Malfoy había quedado herido, de ver la mueca disimulada de dolor, por lo visto no había ido con Madam Poemfrei, no lo había acusado como el cobarde que era.

Al escucharse así mismo se reprendió con ira sus pensamientos, se sentía un ser despreciable, había caído bajo, de corazón necesitaba disculparse con Malfoy por atacarlo sin motivo. Si no sentía que se perdería en esa furia que lo corroía.

Malfoy para el siempre había sido fuego, lava hirviendo que lo martirizaba con sus improperios, con las pullas sin sentido, un buen desfogue alguien con quien podía ser malo, sin serlo realmente.

Cuando este lo dejo de buscar, el se sintió agradecido no mas tenerse que cuidar las espaldas de posibles ataques pero con el tiempo, se sintió solo, jamás lo reconocería, pero eso lo aquejaba, era como cuando tienes una verruga molesta, está ahí la detestas haces de todo para eliminarla, cuando la eliminas ya no tienes nada que hacer, y miras insistentemente donde antes se encontraba la verruga, escudriñando si no sigue ahí, esperando que aun este, pero no lo está y te sientes traicionado.

La puerta del gran comedor esta en frente suyo, no sabe cómo han llegado, pero espera borrar todos esos pensamientos con la comida, solo han salido por su falta de energía.

Se obliga a reír de algo que Ron a dicho, se sienta en el sitio de siempre, observando que es lo que hay además del pastel de carne.

- han visto a Malfoy, parece que esta mas pálido que de costumbre, le habrá pasado algo- Hermione comenta como una verdad innegable.

- Que le va a pasar a ese mortigago junior, que papi no esta se….- las palabras frías de Ron hacen que se estremezca, parece que nadie se dio cuenta.

- No digas eso Ron, eres un insensible-

Hermione se levanta, no ha llegado a comer nada, pero se ha marchado molesta por el comentario de Ron, Harry también lo haría pero no se siente con las fuerzas suficientes, se ha dado de golpe con la realidad.

* * *

espero que guste mucho he trabajado mucho en este capitulo, y si gusta o algo no se entiende dejenme un comentario y yo atendere gustosa


	3. Trancision

_¿Corazón, encadenado? Espíritu libre. Cuando se encadena el corazón y se le tiene cautivo, se puede conceder mucha libertad al espíritu. Ya lo he dicho otra vez. Pero a menos que lo sepan ya, nadie me cree._

_Friedrich Nietzsche_

* * *

Pansy había estado atenta a Draco, desde el momento en que este había anunciado la sentencia del Wisengamont, no había descansado en ningún momento, porque ella sabía que el Draco que estaba enfrente de ella, no era su Draco.

Draco habría despotricado contra el ministerio contra los ancianos sabelotodo que decidían su destino, Draco no estaría tan pasivo como lo miraba ahora. Y con la única persona que lo había visto refulgir, había sido Potter, el Potter que siempre había obsesionado a Draco.

Pansy sonrió levemente, tenía que decirle a su madre que dejara de hacer preparativos para boda.

Ahora mismo tenía que ir corriendo a evitar que Draco hiciera una tontería, sabía que Draco la había tenido terrible con todos los sucesos recientes, en la escuela, en slytherin. No necesitaba ninguna carga más.

Ah…aunque dudo mucho que eso pueda suceder, como están las cosas ahora. –

Pansy un poco desalentada, siguió su camino a las mazmorras, aun metido en los problemas venideros, nunca tendría más razón que en ese momento, años después recordaría ese momento como el inicio de todo. Jamás podría olvidar aquellos momentos.

* * *

Severus Snape terminaba su día de trabajo con un más que apreciable dolor de cabeza, sus alumnos siempre se equivocaban y por ahí algún caldero explotaba, sobre todo si Longbotton estaba cerca, el ya no era tan insidioso con los Gryffindors aunque quedaba algo de maña, culpa de los aurores que habían estado revisando Hogwarts, después de la caída del señor tenebroso, sus molestas preguntas, y lo escandalosos que eran al hacer sus revisiones, sobre todo perturbar Slytherin mas veces de que a las otras casas.

Severus sabía que eso sucedería una vez terminara la guerra, pero el director había afirmado que eso nunca llegaría a suceder que nadie tendría ya mas deseos de venganza que todo seria paz y amor, Dumbledore sin embargo no había querido ver la realidad, o simplemente la había pasado de largo, el fin justifica los medios, Albus era la viva imagen de esa frase, o fue.

Saliendo del salón diviso a Draco Malfoy, el niño había tenido un indudable cambio, lo había visto tratando de esconderse, encogiéndose o detrás de Nott, suspiro, Hubiera estado un poco más tranquilo si lo hubiera visto pavoneándose como en antaño.

Sentía que el mismo tenía un poco de culpa, y responsabilidad sobre Malfoy, aunque este no lo quería ver ni en pintura, al sentirse traicionado, Slytherin se había sentido traicionado por su jefe de casa, la mayoría lo había dejado de hacer cuando este los había defendido ante los aurores-

Malfoy era la excepción, ya que el había estado mas incriminado con la guerra que sus compañeros, se había sentido plenamente traicionado y vendido, Snape no había hecho nada para aclararlo, el mismo se sentía culpable.

Quiso llamarlo, preguntarle cómo le iba, desistió, sabía que su interés no sería bien visto, además estaba fuera de su personalidad, el mismo no se sentía capaz de reconfortar a ninguno de sus alumnos.

Lo dejo seguir su camino, y el mismo se dirigió al gran comedor. En espera de alguna noticia de lo que sucedía fuera de las paredes de Hogwarts.

* * *

_**Grandes aumentos en los precios de comestibles**_

_Por Rita Sketter_

_Como se ha visto en los últimos días, los precios de comestibles han ido en aumento, y según los economistas del ministerio Mágico estos seguirán subiendo._

_Esta es una de las noticias que más nos ha dejado anonadados, de por si los precios de cualquier menester ya sea alimenticio y/o de otra índole se ha visto inalcanzables para el común denominador, si esto sigue aumentado, ¿Qué será de las Magos y Brujas que solo tienen para comer?, eso nos preguntamos todos. _

_El final de la guerra solo nos ha traído desgracia ya sea monetaria, o de edificación el país enfrenta un gran crisis económica, los Duendes de Gringotts aun no han comunicado nada, pero las puertas a el banco están cerradas, que nos depara el futuro si es que Gringotts no vuelve a abrir, juzguen por ustedes mismos._

_El ministerio aun sigue dando honores, ordenes de Merlin cuando el país agoniza en la miseria, donde están los héroes del mundo Mágico Ingles, no fueron ellos los que irrumpieron en Gringotts, esta reportera se sigue preguntando, que paso con aquellos que luchaban en la guerra. Porque no responden ahora, mi respuesta aun no llega._

_Se han reportado trifulcas en Hogsmade y el Callegon Diagon, las autoridades aun no han encontrado responsables, la ineficiencia del ministerio… _

_

* * *

_

Hermione no cabía en sí, como es que la zorra de Rita había logrado volver a ser Reportera del Profeta, nunca debió soltarla, esa Zorra hablando pestes siempre de la orden del fénix, como se atrevía por ellos, ella estaba viva, debería gradecer eternamente a Harry por haber destruido a ese monstruo.

Llena de furia Hermione, desecho el periódico, sabía que muchos estaban leyendo ahora las patrañas de esa mujer, ellos no tenían la culpa, Voldemort había ido a Gringotts, el había escogido el lugar de la pelea, ellos no sabían no tenían derecho a juzgar, pero internamente Hermione no sabía que pensar, la situación de los señores Weasleys era precaria, si no hubieran interrumpido en Gringotts. Y un dolor de cabeza aparecía, el dinero, ahorros de toda la vida, estaban en Gringotts, los duendes estaban haciendo reparaciones cuanto demorarían, cuanta gente moriría de hambre en las calles, se sentía fatal.

Miro a las mesas contiguas, todos interesados en el periódico, con rostros consternados, algunas miradas se dirigían a ella, hostiles como si todo hubiera sido su culpa, levanto la cabeza bien alto jamás se dejaría apabullar por adolescentes, Hermione ya no se consideraba una adolescente, la guerra la había cambiado, como a todos.

Salió del Gran Comedor, con la mirada en alto, y los pasos seguros, había cosas por hacer y no tenía tiempo, para entregarse a las habladurías.

* * *

**Notas de autor:**

Este capitulo es un poco mas informativo, y transitivo, pero es primordial para lo que sigue, piensen que es como cuando sucede una guerra ya sea con otro pais, o una civil, siempre hay mucho malestar luego, o piensen en japon en la segunda guerra mundial cuando perdieron como quedo, como quedo alemania. algo asi va a suceder. pero en menor grado. En medio de todo eso Harry y Draco se enamoraran.


End file.
